1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a developing device, a process cartridge employing the developing device, an image forming apparatus employing the developing device, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses employing a single-component contact-type development method, a method of preventing toner leakage at an end portion of a rotationally driven developing roller by providing a sealing member at the end portion of the developing roller and pressing the sealing member against the developing roller with a constant pressure is known.
However, in the conventional technology, there are problems of fusing of toner or wear of the developing roller, due to frictional heat generated by sliding abrasion between the end portion of the developing roller and the sealing member, which may further result in a problem of spilling of toner. The above-described problems become significant for the image forming apparatuses employing spherical polymerized toner having good low-temperature fixability, or image forming apparatuses adapted to high speeds and long operating lives.